mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
N+
N+ '''is Dekanian entertainment television network owned by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija. The channel broadcasts live-action and animated series, entertainment, music videos, movies related to action, thriller and crime from 80's. History '''N+ was launched on 7th April 1985 as Nova. Launch of the broadcast for music, lifestyle, sports, movies, Zaraberg news and rebroadcasts Dekanska Radiotelevizija's programmings. On the end of 1986, Nova the new broadcast format for retransmission European channel Sky Channel (now Sky One) at morning and daytime. On 1st December 1989, Nova was rebranded the new logo was only colored by blue and red and the new broadcast format for telenovelas, news, talk-shows and children's programmings. On 1st October 1992, Nova was rebranded and the new logo presents three red circles through the letters in a blue rectangle. On 9th June 1994, Nova was new look and the new idents same as Czech channel Nova. On 21th March 1996, Nova was acquired by Sojuz Kosmos and the new logo presents three red circles replaced by the red spiral. On 7th July 1999, Nova the new broadcast format for social magazines, lifestyle and music programmings. On 21th August 2003, Nova was rebranded and the new logo's font Avant Garde replaced by Helvetica. On 27th November 2005, Nova '''was acquired by '''Pro-Invest Media. On 23rd October 2010, Nova switched to the widescreen format and was new look and the new idents have red objects on the red background. On 20th July 2012, Nova is renamed Nova Kick and the new broadcast format for action sports (MMX, wrestling and game-shows). On 17th November 2013, Nova Kick was acquired by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija (along with TV2). On 1st February 2014, Nova Kick stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in high-defintion simulcast. On 15th September 2014, Nova Kick is renamed N+ and the new broadcast format for series, cartoons, entertainment, music videos and movies. Programmings Original programmings * Hot-vosti N+ * Sumnivaja Sova * Mul-Teve * Fool Koolt Show * Bessmertove Kino * Game Up Show * Familija Polus * Ostrožno, zemilani! Acquired programmings * The Simpsons * Family Guy * Futurama * American Dad! * King of the Hill * Rick and Morty * South Park * Bob's Burgers * Archer * WWE RAW * WWE SmackDown Logos Nova (1985-1989).png|First logo (7th April 1985 to 30th November 1989) Nova (1985-1992).png|First and second logo in black letters Nova (1989-1992).png|Second logo (1st December 1989 to 30th September 1992) Nova (1992-1994).png|Third logo (1st October 1992 to 8th June 1994) Nova (1994-1996).png|Fourth logo (9th June 1994 to 20th March 1996) Nova (1996-1999).png|Fifth logo (21th March 1996 to 6th July 1999) Nova (1996-2003).png|Sixth logo (7th July 1999 to 20th August 2003) Nova (2003-2010).png|Seventh logo (21th August 2003 to 22nd October 2010) Nova (2010-2012).png|Eighth logo (23rd October 2010 to 19th July 2012) Nova Kick (2012-2014).png|Ninth logo (20th July 2012 to 14th September 2014) Nova Kick HD (2014).png|HD logo (1st February to 14th September 2014) N+ (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (15th September 2014 to present) N+ HD (2014-2016).png|HD logo (15th September 2014 to 11th June 2016) N+ HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (11th June 2016 to present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka Nova (1994).png|Ident (1994) External links * Official website |-|Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija= |-|Television in Dekania= Category:Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija Category:Children television channels Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Dekania Category:Launched in 2014